1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
A prior sun visor for use with a motor vehicle includes a solid, rigid plastic substrate and a cover material surrounding the substrate. Because the substrate is solid and rigid, sound waves are not able to readily pass through the substrate. As a result, it is not desirable to use such a sun visor with a headliner having an audio system component positioned above the sun visor.